Pre-Redemption Newsblurb
'' ''Reader Larry Fortenski sent in a recap of Wevv Mang on the Mickey, Amelia and Speigel show. Wevv Mang joined the Mickey, Amelia, and Speigel show on 98Rock out of Washington, DC this morning. Wevv made his appearance on the show in the 2nd hour. Apparently, he was running late, and was supposed to be on earlier. When Wevv finally made it onto the air, he was very gracious and apologized to the hosts, but got two out of the three names wrong. He said he was calling from his limo and traffic was bad. After some razzing from Speigel, Wevv finally just said that he had no idea who they were, and was just doing this because LPW asked him to. He was in Chicago and had to do WGN Live later that morning. Mike tried to play mediator, and said that they don't know too much about Wevv and all they had were some notes that an intern dug up on the web. Mike then asked if Wevv really was a millionaire. Wevv corrected Mike and said he was indeed a billionaire. Wevv cut Mike off and started to answer his next question, stating that it’s the one that always follows the questions about how much money he has. He said that he started wrestling to keep in shape, and came to enjoy the competition that wrestler brings. He said it was refreshing to settle a disagreement with another person in the ring, beating the hell out of them, and not getting sued. Amelia asks if Wevv is ever afraid of getting seriously injured. Wevv said sometimes. But he’s not too worried about it. Wevv said that injuries could happen in any type of physical activity, saying you could get a serious injury jumping rope. But that he had a staff of physical trainers and medical personnel on staff, the best in the world. If he ever did sustain a serious injury, he would be able to recover quickly, since he doesn't have to worry about work, and can just focus on healing. Wevv then told a story about breaking his orbital bone in a cage match with Random, and how he was able to quickly recover from that injury due to his support staff, and personal will. Speigel then coughed “Steroids”. Wevv laughed off the accusation. He replied that he doesn't take steroids, as he has no need. He has the time and facilities to focus on training, and just training. Wevv repeated that he has a support staff from physical trainers to nutritionists, all people whose only job is to make sure Wevv can stay in top physical shape. Wevv said it's about staying in the best shape he can, for as long as he can. He also said that he understands why people take performance enhancers, saying that the job he’s in, professional wrestling is competitive not just in the ring, but in getting to the ring. Wevv then explained, as apparently the crew was lost. Wevv explained that the hiring standards are very strict. He said he should know, since he ran the company for a while, and the standards he put in place are still there to this day. Wevv said that some wrestlers use drugs to get the edge, just to get their foot in the door. It’s what they have dedicated their life to, and they want to be on top as quickly as they can, and stay there, and they need every edge to get to there. Wevv said he is different. He already has nearly everything life has to offer, and that he’s not worried about getting to the top, since he knows how to get there by using his brain. Wevv then said he has to go, and plugged Redemption. Mike asked for a few more minutes, and asked about Wevv’s claims that he’s going to Altered Reality Four as the International Heavyweight Champion, and winning the Martinez Cup. Wevv made a crack about Mike finally admitting he was a fan, and how it must feel good to no longer keep it a secret. Wevv then said that he’s looking to the future, which is a key part of succeeding in any business. Wevv said he knows he can defeat Sheepster, as he’s already proved it. He then said Drew Michaels (Who he kept calling Headbanger) was not treating him as the true threat he is, and that would be his key to victory. Michaels was too busy trying to impress his friends with his big shiny belt, and show he was still “one of the boys”. Wevv laughed at that. Wevv then said that when the choice for an opponent at ARIV is barely human, and certainly would never be considered “one of the boys”, then the chance of winning for Inferno was “slim and none”. Wevv said that to win at ARIV would take some one who could see through the smoke and mirrors and focus on the job. The job of winning. And Wevv was all about winning. Wevv then closed out the segment by plugging the show, getting two names wrong again, as well as the wrong station call letters. That was the end of the segment. Wevv really came off as a jackass, but did manage to tell some funny stories about traveling on the road and also when he was Sole Owner. However, after he was off the air, the hosts kept cracking on each other with the wrong names Wevv kept calling them, and trying to do imitations of Wevv’s voice and saying things like “Marvin, I’m rich. I pay people to wipe my ass. Now earn your money, and start wiping”. So, for the most part, Wevv did get the host talking about the show outside of his very brief segment.